


Kissing

by blvssom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, choni, not really smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvssom/pseuds/blvssom
Summary: Cheryl likes kissing in general, but kissing Toni is her favorite.





	Kissing

Cheryl liked kissing.

She always has. Kissing in the corner of a party or in a public bathroom, breathing heavily and hungrily moving your mouth against someone’s. She enjoyed it, she saw kissing as a way to escape. Your eyes are closed, and your mind is solely fixed on kissing them until they are left breathless.

She thinks she started enjoying kissing way more when Toni came along. Their first kiss was sweet and gentle, and Cheryl loved it, but as time went on, their kisses went from the sweetest pecks, to full on makeouts, both only stopping when they’re desperate for air.

She loves kissing Toni, she doesn’t know anything else she’d rather be doing than kissing the beautiful brown eyed girl, who also seems to love kissing just about as much as Cheryl does. Or, maybe, it’s just because Cheryl is the one who Toni is kissing.

This night, though, it was different. The atmosphere was different than usual, as their tongues were touching, their mouths were practically glued to each other and Cheryl just felt.. different. She thinks she had an idea of what this feeling was, and she’s positive Toni feels it too when she pulls back and sees the look in those wide brown eyes, staring at Cheryl in amazement because she truly can’t believe how beautiful she is.

Cheryl feels Toni’s finger dipping down her neck and onto her collarbone, both staring breathlessly at each other, recovering from the makeout session that had just ended.

Toni wanted more.

“Do you,” Toni’s eyes never left Cheryls as she spoke this aloud. “Want to do it?” Although Cheryl saw this question coming from a mile way, it still didn’t prepare her for hearing it out loud and not just in her head. She could feel Toni’s eyes on hers, still looking at Cheryl amazingly as if she won the damn lottery with this girl and Cheryls heart feels like it’s about to burst out of her chest.

“I-I’ve never done it,” Toni tries to hide her look of surprise at Cheryls words, but apparently doesn’t hide it fast enough considering the sheepish look Cheryl gives her. “I just, I wanted to wait.”

The “for the right person” isn’t spoken aloud, but she’s pretty sure Toni knows exactly what she means anyway. “That’s okay,” Toni is giving her this big gentle smile, her thumb stroking Cheryls cheek from above her. “You didn’t let me finish,” Cheryl continues, grinning up at Toni with a look in her eyes, as if she’s thinking about something.

“I want to try. I can’t promise I’ll be any good, but I want nothing more than to try,” This time, Toni doesn’t hide her look of surprise. This girl keeps surprising her. “Are you sure?” Toni knows Cheryl, and she knows Cheryl would not let anything happen she didn’t want to, but that doesn’t stop Toni from being questionable about it. “I’m sure,” Cheryl says that with such a small voice, Toni thinks she imagined that for a second. “Toni, I’ve always wanted my first time to make me feel safe. I feel nothing but safety when I’m around you,”

Cheryl is so fucking soft. Toni figured that out about the second time she actually started hanging around with her more, but to this day she is amazed by the rough exterior Cheryl has on the outside but such a big heart on the inside. There is no one like Cheryl Blossom.

Toni doesn’t answer that, but she does give her a quick genuine smile and then lean back in for another kiss. It’s gentle again, not like the heavy and rough kissing they just did. Toni wants to make this perfect, and she’ll be damned if she rushes this.

Cheryl’s actually the one who picks up the pace, kissing Toni with more urgency than before. When Toni pulls away from her, leaving Cheryls lips red, wet and numb, she swore she could hear Cheryl even let out a little whimper. They look at each other again, an unspoken connection between them right now.

When the clothes come off, and Toni spends about two minutes exploring and appreciating Cheryls body, whispering “You’re beautiful,” and watching as Cheryls face scrunches up as she hides it in a pillow, Cheryl thinks she must be on cloud nine.

When Cheryl is brought to her release, a whimpering and moaning mess from under Toni, she realizes that she might even enjoy this feeling more than kissing. Toni looking at her with such adoration in her eyes, nobody has ever looked at Cheryl that way. Toni snuggling up to Cheryl and stroking her shoulder comfortably, Cheryl is glad she finally knows what safety is and how to feel safe.

Cheryl likes kissing in general, but kissing Toni is her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh this was like my first fanfic?? sort of idk i wrote one back in 2016 for another f/f ship but it was so bad i don’t count it. but yeah it’s my first one so go easy on me perhaps ?? toni and cheryl are in love


End file.
